The First Time
by bitofawriter10
Summary: The one-shot I promised of Lucy and Natsu's night in the hotel at the end of 'Fairy Academy! Not suitable for those under 18 - lemons! ;) Nalu


**A/N: **Here it is! I hope it's okay, I've never written anything like this before, and I myself am still a virgin, so yeah...I was a bit nervous writing this haha

Please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters!

I hope you like it!

* * *

Natsu was shocked as the scarf fell from his eyes.

He looked around the hotel room briefly, taking in the romantic setting before his eyes drifted to Lucy, the woman he loved more than anything. She looked even more beautiful than usual, with a small blush coating her cheeks and her excited brown eyes staring into his.

He loved the way she really _looked_ at him. She didn't look through him, or just see his appearance like most people. She seemed to look into _him_ and see his true self. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he wanted to make sure – he would feel terrible if he assumed that and was wrong. However, as soon as he opened his mouth to ask, hers was covering it.

Her tongue explored his mouth as she deepened the kiss. There was a passion there that wasn't present in their usual kisses, and he felt dizzy from the taste of her. He held onto her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

She pulled away too soon for him, looking up at him with that small smile that made him weak in the knees.

"I'm ready," she whispered softly, sounding like the angel she was.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, gripping her sides tighter. She nodded shyly, not taking her eyes off him – which he found _extremely_ sexy.

He crushed his lips to hers once more. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened up willingly, and their tongues fought for dominance. They explored every inch of each other's mouths, intoxicated by the taste of the other.

Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's scarf and led him back towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. He willingly followed her. She sat down on the edge, sliding back and dragging him down on top of her – still keeping contact.

Their jackets were soon on the floor, followed by Natsu's shirt. Lucy fumbled a little with the buttons on her top, and Natsu's warm hands replaced hers, swiftly getting rid of the garment. He paused, looking down at the flushed blonde.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, making her blush more. "I love you," he added, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

She grabbed behind his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers, hands knotting in his hair. His hands gripped her sides, her skin burning where the flesh touched. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there.

Lucy let out a soft moan, which Natsu loved, and made him work with more intensity. The blonde, who had been holding his head at her neck, pulled his head up and back to her mouth with a small growl.

That sound coming from her mouth did wonderful things to Natsu, and he kissed her more intensely than ever.

Lucy, suddenly finding her courage, pushed him over, rolling them so that she was now on top. His eyes widened momentarily at her boldness, but then he growled in her mouth, more turned on than before.

He slid his hands up her sides as she straddled him, reaching behind and undoing her bra. She helped him get rid of the red, lacing garment, and Natsu stopped to look at her.

"Wow," he breathed.

Lucy blushed, lifting her arms to cover herself. Natsu growled, grabbing her arms and pulling them away. He sat up – with her still straddling his hips – and got close to her face.

"Luce, you are _so_ beautiful," he told her. "Don't ever be ashamed or embarrassed,"

She nodded and he kissed her again, softer than before, but still holding that intensity. He trailed kisses along her jawline, down her neck, and then down her chest. Lucy arched her back, giving him better access as he kissed the spot between her breasts. She moaned softly.

He grinned against her skin, and brought his mouth to her right breast, sucking and biting at her nipple, eliciting more of those delicious moans from her. He brought his right hand from her back where he was holding her to massage her left breast.

"N-Natsu," she moaned, grabbing his pink hair almost painfully.

His response was to move his mouth to her other breast, repeating his actions. While she was distracted, Natsu flipped them again, so that she was lying on her back, her hair spread around her like a golden halo.

He smiled at her crookedly before trailing burning kisses down her stomach, to the edge of her jeans. Lucy squirmed a little when he got there.

Grinning, Natsu swiftly undid her jeans, pulling them down her legs. She wriggled, helping him get them off faster, to reveal the matching red lace underwear that was already wet.

He kissed along the top edge of the fabric before running a finger down between her legs on the wet lace, making her gasp.

"Natsu, don't tease me," she whimpered softly.

He smirked, hooking his fingers under the fabric, and swiftly pulling them down her legs. Lucy didn't have the time to take a breath before he plunged his fingers into her. Lucy moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets.

Natsu started pumping faster, rubbing circles around her clit with his thumb, causing the blonde to arch her back and almost ripping the sheets beside her.

"Nastu!" she cried out. She was close to the edge. She could feel it, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "N-Natsu…" she whimpered.

Abruptly, he stopped, pulling his fingers out of her. She scowled at him, but before she could say anything, his hot mouth was on hers. Soon, she forgot what it was she was going to say to him. While his tongue was exploring her mouth, his hands were massaging her breasts. She moaned into his mouth.

"Natsu," she whispered, between kisses. "Why – am I – the only – one – naked?"

Natsu grinned and grabbed her hands, still kissing her. He put them on his chest, and dragged them down over his godly body, down to his jeans. She didn't need his help anymore as she pulled the zipper down, sliding her hands beneath the denim on the sides of his legs, sliding them slowly down.

Natsu growled again, pushing her hands down faster. She giggled against his mouth, letting him take over. His boxers soon followed his jeans to the floor. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw his large member. Natsu chuckled.

"W-will it fit?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise," Natsu said, cupping her face. "How could it not when we're so perfect for each other?"

Lucy blushed, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him sweetly. The sweet kiss soon turned intense, and Lucy could feel his warm member throbbing against her stomach.

A little tentatively, she reached down to stroke it.

"God, Luce," Natsu groaned. "You have no idea how good that feels," he said, panting a little.

Gaining her confidence again, she grabbed onto it, making him moan louder. She pushed him off her so that he was kneeling on the bed. Smirking at him, Lucy leaned forward, wrapping her mouth around him. He ground loudly.

"_Fuck_, Luce," he hissed.

She sucked harder, smiling to herself. She pulled her mouth to the end, flicking her tongue over the tip, making her boyfriend hiss incoherently. She pushed her head down further, sucking hard and fast. His hand found her hair, holding her there as she smirked to herself.

"Luce…" he whimpered. "I-I'm…"

She stopped then, pulling her head away to smirk at her outraged boyfriend.

He growled, pouncing on her, pushing her back down to the bed. He grabbed both her hands in his large one, tying them together with his scarf. Her eyes were wide as he put her tied hands over her head, kissing her roughly before lowering his body down hers.

Settling himself between her spread legs, he looked up at her, licking his lips. Her eyes widened when she realised what he was about to do.

"Nat…nghh," she whimpered as he ran his tongue along her clit.

He kept flicking his tongue in and out of her as she whimpered and squirmed under him.

"N-Natsu," she mewled.

"You taste so good," he whispered against her.

He stopped for a second, blowing into her folds. She squirmed even more, and he smirked before inserting his tongue again. She moaned his name again, and he couldn't get enough of hearing that.

"N-Natsu," Lucy said, with a bit more strength. "I – I need…" she tried, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Need what, Luce?" Natsu murmured, grinning.

"You!" she gasped. "Please," she whimpered, looking into his eyes.

He understood what she meant and was more than happy to oblige. He reached up, untying her hands. He knelt between her, resting his tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded her head, a little nervously.

"Just…go slow," she whispered. He nodded.

He held the back of her neck, kissing her deeply as he plunged into her.

Lucy cried out in pain, and Natsu held her up in his arms, kissing away her tears. She held onto his shoulders, waiting for the pain to ease a little. She wrapped her legs around him as she buried her face in his chest.

After a moment, she pulled back. Natsu looked at her questioningly, and she nodded.

With that, Natsu started his rhythm. He pulled out and then thrust back in, getting faster with each thrust. Soon he was going hard and fast, both crying out each other's name. They both had sweat pouring down their bodies as Natsu pounded into her, growling, while she moaned beneath him.

"L-Luce, I'm…"

"M-me too,"

One. Two. Three. Four. Five more thrusts and they both came together.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

They both flopped down on the bed, panting heavily. He pulled out of her, kissing her temple lovingly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she smiled.

They lay in each other's arms in comfortable silence for a while, before Natsu's stomach growled.

"We missed dinner, didn't we?" Lucy giggled.

Natsu nodded sheepishly.

"Shall we order room service?" she asked. Natsu grinned, his eyes lighting up as he nodded vigorously.

Lucy chuckled as she reached over to grab the menu. Natsu sat up and held him arm out so that she could settle into him while they looked at the menu together. Natsu kissed the top of her head lovingly as she smiled.

She didn't know what she did to deserve such a wonderful guy, but in that moment, she didn't really care – as long as he stayed hers.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I hope I didn't disappoint!

Thanks again for reading :) I love you all! Xx


End file.
